


Somber Immortality

by Writer_in_the_Flame



Series: Life of Lichdom [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dark Magic, Magic, Necromancy, Other, Torture, Undead, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_in_the_Flame/pseuds/Writer_in_the_Flame
Summary: A Lich has an agenda a dark plan will unfold.





	1. Torture and lies

The halls of the dungeon were filled with the sounds of horrid crys of pain and begging. In the torture chamber small metal tables with scalples, hand saws and syringes scatter the room strung up on a rack with chains bound to wood holding a man of tan skin his messy black hair illuminated in the light of a torch his blue eyes darted towards the tormenter before him. He was covered in lashes and he had begun to drip blood and sweat and in only a loin cloth he cries and exclaims in pain as a skeleton dressed in hide armor strikes him with a leather whip.  
The torch light flickers and sniffs out as a chill begins in the room a dark figure floats in wearing long black robes with intricate red stripes. He lifts a hand as the skeleton stops and kneels, his fingers long and boney, the skin streached across the bones hardly noticeable. Under a dark hood two piercing red dots shoot a horrific fear inducing glare.  
"Greetings, I see you have great tolerance for pain" a wisper like evil voice echoed as it traveled to the man's ears. "I have ways of breaking you" the boney hands reached up to the hood pushing it to the figures shoulders.  
The face shown was of true nightmares the skinny face showed the undead nature of the being. Sunken eye sockets possessed the red dots now focused intently at the man. Dusty skin streached across ancient bones looking more skull like than flesh. The Liches hand rose pointing it's fingers at the man and with a magical words blue arcing energy crackled in the he man's body. The pain was intense and the man began to shake as his mucles where tensing with pain. The Lich stopped and with a cackling voice asked a question.  
"You stole a cage and relocated it where is it?" The Lich floated mere inches from the man's face.  
"I- I can't tell you," the man felt the tears move down his sweat covered cheeks. And he begged for mercy promising gold or service to the Lich but it did not phase the heartless monster. The Liches hand lit with fire, illuminating the room as it was slowly brought closer to the man. He squirmed with fear and he shouted when the fire came close to burning his chest.  
"ALRIGHT!!!" The man panted with fear as darkness claimed the room again. The Lich motioned for the man to continue and he folded his hands patently. "The cage is in a Dwarven-" the man struggled to speak his lies couldn't escape his lips.  
"Your pathetic will can't lie to me here my enchantment will see to that." The Lich hissed through his echoing voice offended by the man's lies.  
"It's in a cabin in the forest north of the red wizards tower. Just let me go!" The man struggled against the chains but the Lich simply laughed.  
"Thank you smuggler, you are free" The chains shattered and the man fell to his knees. He stood slowly and began to run stumbling out of the door he made his way through one hall to the next looking behind him hoping not to see a creature of evil until he slammed into a hard object. He looked up seeing what had happened, he had slammed into a squad of skeletons. They drew their crossbows and aimed at the man, he backed up in fear his arms up to surrender.  
The first bolt tore into his side a pain flooded him and he fell to the ground.Grasping his side he shouted tears fell from his eyes as he tried to crawl away but he couldn't get far until he felt the tiredness of blood loss. He then heard the haunting voice again calling out as the next bolt sent it all to black.


	2. In motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lich sets the first part of his plan up.

The Lich sat in his throne of black stone at the top of it just above his head was a ruby it was small but noticeable and it was the center piece with all of the red painted lines leading back to it. The Lich pondered a few things his dark mind summoning up a new horrid idea. The Lich then summoned a skeleton to him it's gaunt form and chipped bones covered in rags quickly kneeled to him. He motioned again to another undead and it ran to grab a worn piece of parchment and feathered pen. He wrote to the group of assassin's that had formed he wouldn't use disposable undead to fetch his pet not that he needed more skill to both find and kill the ones holding him free him and return him undead could do that. No another task needed a suble hand must be used. Finishing his writing he ordered the skeleton to the hide out of the Immortal Order a name he found insulting to the true immortals of this realm. The door of the hidden entrance knocked several times before an assassin dressed in clouds of shadow had already snuck behind the messenger placing it into a headlock with a dagger at the back of its head. The skeleton showed no hesitation nor fear as he gave the letter to the assassin and, when the assassin's grip was released, traveled back towards the fortress. The assassin entered through the door unlocking it with a key and a push and they Began running deeper into the dungeon avoiding the traps and entering the bosses room. Purple drapes hung from the ceiling to the left side was a large bed with black covers and a desk with red candles burning. On the far wall was a table with perfumes and body care, and to the right side a bathtub filled with bubbles and water sitting in there was a handsome man. The man had red and orange eyes with a sensual fire in them, on his forhead pointed out small horns and his smile had fanged teeth. He was an inncubus. "Ah, Arties you should know not to disturb me at this time." His voice was calm yet threating as he looked at Arties who's mostly covered face only showed his eyes. In them was worry and fear like he had been told he would die and go to the abyss. "What is it what happened." he said as he stood from his bath spreading his wings and he placed a towel to cover himself. "We have a contract but it's from the worst possible person, Kerateras." His voice spoke with pure terror as he shuddered at the thought of the Lich. He handed the letter to him and Kerateras froze once he saw the wax seal. It was black with an image of a skull with eyes that leaked smoke.  
"You where wrong about one thing, this is not the work of any person it's a monster." He said as he opened the letter and looked at the writing.

Greetings, Kerateras  
I have a task for your assassins make sure to bring more than usual. The task is to free my pet from his prison he is hidden in a cabin in the woods north of the red wizards tower. If my pet is returned unharmed be sure you will be well compensated for your efforts suffer no one to live that tries to stop you. Have no mistake I will not have him return dead my were bear is a valued asset. The reward for this job is half a million gold and this will be paid in full when the job is finished.  
Yours truly, Flameheart the Vile 

Finishing reading the letter Kerateras chuckled and sighed. Placing the letter on the shelf he looked towards Arties.  
"First get Reed Thorngage tell him to brew a poison specifically a strong sleep agent" Kerateras stopped for a moment and thought about who to send for such a task. "Send, Theia, Erdin, Dorn, Sannl and yourself to retrieve the bear and gear up for the task." His voice was stern and commanding but had a hidden nervousness. The task would be hard and if things went wrong many assassin's could be dead.  
The Lich heard the shuffling of dusty feet and the feeling of a hot wind brushed against cold flesh. The Lich shut his ancient tome and turned to meet the fabric covered face of his general.  
"Yes General Zernoez?" The horrid voice seemed to not phase Zernoez and he stepped forwards. He stood at 6 feet tall with dry sandy skin wrapped in red cloth hiding parts of his torn skin. His face was covered with the cloth all but his mouth and decorating his head was a large golden peacock feather crest decorated in gems.  
"My lord, I mean no disrespect but I believe my undead could retrieve your pet." The generals voice was deep like a low growl of a Dragon, it was a voice that commanded the dead and forced fear into living but now it showed submissive obideance.  
"It's part of my plan Zernoez when the assassin's get there the wizard will try and stop them but if they fail then my army must be at the ready." The Lich said with sinister intellect. He floated over to a dusty table with a flick of his boney finger it was rushed away. Sitting back in his chair he sends his general away reading again his dark tome.


End file.
